Geography
by FalseReflections
Summary: Snapshots of Slayers, past and present. Drabblish. Minor mentions of violence. Meant to give insight into differences. No two slayers are the same afterall. Second fic ever. Please tell me if you liked it or not.


**_GEOGRAPHY_**

**Location:** Malgudi, Northern India

Sakti only had herself to blame. She had not listened. Had not paid attention to her instincts as her Watcher had taught her to.

She loved her name. It means strength in her native tongue. Now, she could feel strength, _her _strength, leaving her limbs, a cold numbness taking over.

The last image imprinted onto her mind was that of a smiling tiger demon drinking in the sight of a now limbless Slayer bleeding to death.

* * *

**Location:** London, England

Thirteen-year old Barbara Townsend had never smelt blood before. Had never seen as much as the pools before her. She had only been called two days before and now it was up to her to prevent Victorian London from being overrun by the abominations her Watcher dubbed as vampires.

Sensing a presence behind her, she whirled around, her hand jabbing a wooden stake to where she knew its heart will be.

Dust.

It was the first kill of night. The first of many more to come.

* * *

**Location:** Milan, Italy

Helena hid in a shadowed corner of the deserted street she was in, crossbow in hand. Her fair hair and icy blue eyes made her resemble the ancient goddesses who kept watch over her lands though these features were well hidden in the night,

Unable to sense any danger, she ran out quickly towards a store where she knew her sister would be hiding in. Pushing the door and alarmed at finding it broken, she went in. She wished she hadn't.

"Sweet Venus..."

Her sobs rang all through the night.

* * *

**Location:** Terengganu, Malaysia

Her land is her home, the place of her birth. It ran through her blood and with her blood she will defend it.

Fatimah arranged herself into a fighting stance, spreading her feet wide to give extra balance and at the same time lifting her _kris_, a small winding dagger, in front of her body.

"Lift up your hands higher girl," said her teacher, her _tok guru, _sharply, " and hold your weapon firmly."

Fatimah nodded. A time would come when her blood will be shed. She will be ready.

* * *

**Location:** Phang Village, Korea

Hyung-Mi dashed into the forest, more terrified than she had ever been in all her ten years of her life. She couldn't understand what was happening. She had begun having vivid nightmares, horrible dreams of blood-drinking demons and monsters two weeks ago. A strange man speaking a foreign tongue had appeared in front of her house days later, demanding to take her away. Her father had made sure it did not happen.

Now, demons she thought only existed in folk tales were in her village, in her house, behind her giving chase.

In the forest, she thought she would be safe.

She was wong.

She was never seen again.

* * *

**Location:** Paris, France

Fourteen-year old widow Countess Nicole de Toullousse used to be happy. She was to be married to the son and heir of a prince of France. She was to have her own suite of rooms in a huge manor, a palace, her own set of servants to tend to her every need.

It all changed when he came. He had changed her. He filled her head with cruel images of abominations that roam the earth. The very same abominations that had turned her husband against her, turned him into a monster, into one of them.

She was weak. She had let him in, believed his lies, invited him into her room. There, she allowed him to kill her.

* * *

**Location:** Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Maria never saw it coming. She thought she was prepared. She thought she was ready to face them. Face her worst enemies. Avenge her village, her family. She had trailed them to the city wharves, into a large warehouse.

She had thought to set it ablaze when she saw the number of razor-armored Jheji demons it housed. She had recoiled in horror when all the demonic eyes had turned to the upper window where she had sneaked in.

She could barely remember to scream when sharp spikes embedded themselves into her heart.

* * *

**Location:** Cleveland, United States of America

Lindsey smiled when she saw what was to be her new home through the windshield of the car. It was huge, like the boarding school her brother attends. It was surrounded by large fields to the sides and what looked like forested hills at the back.

She also loved the feel of the place, not realizing that it was the magicks that were put up to guard the place against attacks and scrying spells.

"Now remember, you are responsible for whatever you do from this time onwards, "said the man who was driving her, a man Lindsey thought was nice but sad looking.

"Are all of them… like me?" she asked.

"Yes," Xander smiled, "but everyone is special in their own way. Don't tell anyone I said this but I think you're the prettiest one I've seen in a very long time."

It was what he tells every Slayerette they take in. It makes them happy. They will have very little of 'happy' in their lives.

**_Finis_**

**_Notice that I never indicated the time period of the various slayers? I feel that it makes no difference. It was them between earth and the apocalypse. Anytime and anywhere, it was the same._**


End file.
